Typically pillowcases designed for bed pillows are widely used and known to human for many years. Such pillowcases mainly comprise of two sides of any suitable fabric material sewn together on three sides and open at one side for receiving the bed pillow or the cushion. Such pillowcases beyond receiving the bed pillow or the cushion aren't capable of holding any other object. A few of pillowcases include one or more external pockets with some closure means (e.g. a Zipper or a Velcro®) designed to hold one or more small object such as a phone or any other valuable items.
Traveling from one location to another has become an indispensable part of human life. While travelling in cars or buses or on planes it is difficult for passengers to sleep comfortably. Such travels can result in head and neck of the passenger being placed in uncomfortable positions and may also cause injuries. This has necessitated passenger to carry various types of neck pillows with them during their travel. The neck pillows may be inflatable in nature or may contain some stuffing or padding inside. In either of forms, the neck pillows are often disposed inside neck pillowcases/covers of varied designs. The neck pillowcases when not in use are removed from over the neck pillow and are kept inside the passenger's luggage and many times, people forget to carry it with them when they are in their next schedule of travel. Also, the neck pillowcases are mainly designed to embody or receive the neck pillows; existing neck pillowcases do not provide any increase in the utility for the neck pillows.
Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background art, it is evident that, there is a need for an improved neck pillowcase that would provide increase in the utility for the neck pillows commercially available.